Hungry Man (Translation)
by Felicia Martins
Summary: It was quite a sweet smell. -Like chocolate.- And along with it, a sweet piece of cake. But that Mikuni learned, the world was never as mad as it could be. So he'd keep it just the way it was going, no matter his always growing hunger, no matter what they suckers say, he'd just continue to eat his part, slowly, little by little, as he always did. -Translation-


Hello again people^^ sorry for the little late but it was another kinda hard translation to be done there so! This one's about some metaphor of money being some food to feed you with then, and of course as any kind of food you can get addicted to and so you feel never getting enough, or maybe on the contrary you can starve if you don't have it then…

Also in this Mikuni tries to justify his logic of cutting down in the process every new "little" one in order what's set up doesn't change, that Masa' quite disagree and tease him about this 'hunger' he shows this way, likely 'cause of the loss it'd be for his system if Mikuni don't let new entre' set up properly and so don't let the economy move on and progress in some way and stuff.

Ok then as usual I only changed a few things, link to the original if someone wants to check is here: www .pixiv novel /show .php?id =252707 and also I've fixed some mistakes I made without realizing it in my first attempt to upload it so that's why it took me a little more time so^^

(And I almost forget it but luckily someone reminded me: ONE REVIEW = ONE COOKIE, yeah that's no trick, even if it wouldn't be cooked by me then, 'cause 1) I'm a total calamity at cooking and 2) I don't have magical powers to make it appear somehow magically before your eyes -don't blame it's not my fault!- so!)

Enjoy^^

Hungry Man

It was a sweet smell.

Mikuni flipped over a sheaf of papers. With the imperceptible sound of the air conditioner, it was gently coming over on a slight breeze, that scent.

The highest floor of a skyscraper. The spacious room was connected to a glass wall that was cutting off all the sunlight and the outside fresh air from a lonely man, who should have been himself filled up with those aromas, but who was instead deep buried unto silence and stillness.

Without even a knock, without even the door to be opened, he sort of came.

"If there's some business to do…!"

The hardcopy picture was now 4th of the PowerPoint presentation, diagram E. The graph was a simple pie chart. There were many elements on it, each value balanced every by another.

There wasn't even a color code; but above the outline that was as long and thin as feet of spiders, the description of each element was made in a way that you could read it all, since there were no piled up points. Despite that the quality was so low that he clicked his tongue in annoyance, and then he said:

"Let's beginning the meeting. As you're my guest, then, my-…

- There is no need to apologize. But in addition to that, since there is more to talk about in the content of our agreement…"

The answer went much as expected. It was a one of a common, motionless, even standing, everlasting sound, one that he knew well, so close to his ear, always whispered in a soft voice.

"The concerns that caught my attention, were that regarding the Far East area, the matter of replacing Entrepreneurs was not so in progress…

- And about candidates?

- Perhaps there will be a decision…

- Well then, it seems your stomach isn't going to expand this way…"

He quickly flipped through the pages of too many matrix like graphics. If he'd pay attention to the last sentence coming out, it would hardly be for him the end of a paragraph; it was more like the same conclusion repeated in different, always changing words. Having read it all over and over and over about three times, all to finally discover a wrong conversion, so he eventually lose all will to go on to the end, and so he wasn't like caring anymore. Only a little certain amount of precious data was lost in the bin behind the desk.

"So this time, if the guy would be -only a little-_ longer-lasting_, it would be great. If each newcomer is going one by one to be eaten up, then it will have an impact on the cash flow of the whole area."

Mikuni turned his chair away completely, so that he wouldn't have to face the other man standing anymore.

Beyond the light-shielding glass and the dully town scenery it was reflecting, facing his back were two golden orbs, slowly brightening up.

"The total deals amount to be completed this quarter has not changed, though.

- I'm not seeing_ only_ the amount of money I make, you know. Even if moving and changes in the area are slow. In minimum going deals, there are too many entrepreneurs that get limited. This seems to be particularly concentrated for new participating entrepreneurs. Newbie may be good baits, but it's just guys you are quite happy to eat, then.

- But there is also to considerate the balance of the assets possession that is not going well...

- What balance?"

In that blown out tone was the one-raised eyebrow he didn't show. In the hand of Masakaki, the cane was spinning round round, and there was also, that, somewhat,_ sweet_ smell floating, hanging in the air.

"There's only your want. Steal it if you need it. Assets. Money. Isn't it just about it, all that, isn't the rule, after all?"

_Yes, exactly_, was Masakaki laughing.

* * *

><p>"So newbie are what kind of guys?<p>

- University student, mostly.

- University student? Well, those recent ones, are they possessing an interest of any kind for investment? Anyway, they'd probably be going bankrupt soon so.

- Certainly, usually for those who're recently started, they are spending little time in business."

While making his magenta hair swinging around, sitting on the floor, he gave Mikuni a disturbing look.

"There are guys that are waiting for such beginners. Quickly as they come in the Financial District, their asset's flation having only little effect, not understanding anything, as a matter of fact, all that they can win is really poor deals.

- I see. But there's also some kind of 'gathering together the nominates' going on, isn't it...?

- Kind of, actually. _Of course_ deals of the newcomers' opponents are _only _pieces of 'cake', as being very small competitions; the weekly norm is not everything. That's why they are searching for just the right deal opponent.

- Looking for?"

As Mikuni blinked, the wrapped in colorful clothing shape of Masakaki appeared in front of the desk and leaned towards him, in order to make him facing him.

"Investment amount in deals, if seen entirely, as a whole, should not be changing in the least. But if you look at the different deal investments scattered everywhere, then compare with the Entre' total assets, the investments are overwhelmingly in repeated deals, that make little amount of money. That, you need to understand.

- So, small deals repeated, that's it?

- Entrepreneurs of equal level are to meet each other, so that they can both win or lose. But that's not at random then… Hey, isn't that matching-fixing?!

- Oh dear, it should be quite satisfying then, isn't it~

- It is NOT. Newbie are to be targeted. It makes no money having the same 'cake' always going round and round, so the same deals only repeated, again and again in circles.

- But, 'cakes' also are declining so it is all going to decay one day, is not it right?"

Returning that in a somewhat playful voice, he quickly jumped on the desk.

"Money gives birth to money. However, after being immersed and soused a certain amount of time, it will eventually die off. To keep it alive and so usable money, investments in deals are necessary.

- If it can't move, it's not money anymore, is it?

- That's it! But picturing _that _as…assimilating such deals game to some feeding... You know, that is really sad...nasty… And_ that _would never be."

Document tray, overflowing data, display of so many sheets, keyboard, mouse and many other things, all the ordinary stuff that was on the desk, with [the tip] of a pointed he made them dance/jerk around.

"It is more like an inedible cake then. But how to possess it without actually eating it? That is for eating it that we get a hold on it.

- If you're hungry, you eat, that's it. And as far as I know there's no one not starving in the Financial District."

Sitting on the frame of a -non-existent- window, Masakaki looked up to the sky, casually making his hair fall and dance over his face.

The scent. That damned sweet scent. It was just there.

"Mr. Mikuni, you also, you are hungry, aren't you~?"

His gut instinct was just like, there's no way you reply.

"You, don't dare ask me something you already know."

With that sweet-and-sour smell of money going around you, that's always how you seem to appear.

Chocolate, that was how it has to be called, Midas money. Into that currency flowing all over there and flooding the reality, was an undeniably blinded vision lying, and in that only that smell was remaining unchanged. Even being sweet, nevertheless it was holding somewhat of a bitterness.

As near as he was now to him, his nose nearly touching his, Mikuni could see on his pale face that still grin of him, growing even wider, inch by inch, to both corners of his lips.

"I'm always fasting, at any time. More than anyone else.

- Woow that's amazing!~ So you must be just SoOO strong, Mr. Mikuni!"

Besides, in this keen and cheerful screamed compliment, the 'caring' like attitude was only a pretext. Once again he hopped, this time with his cane swinging around, and started walking on the wall while speaking a sing-song voice.

"Money is such an important thing! There's nothing as great as Money is, actually! Nothing better, nothing that could ever, come closer, not even be similar, nor near neither superior! And such things like a substitute, that you'd never see! In Money then, no such trickery! And so, as long as they people know, an always stronger Financial District will be seen!

- Nothing to replace it, then?"

In a murmur of a voice inside him, while still laughing Masakaki responded.

"Then money, is like your favorite, isn't it?

- It's because I need money that I'm here, truly… Still, that's not what I want the most, though. That, is why I'm strong, in reality.

- So, what you, Mr. Mikuni, want more than anything else in the world; what is that?!"

All 'care' in his voice disappeared, he was directly staring at him.

His smile off too, his face a blank, emotionless mask, only his eyes were displaying their gold glow now.

"Well… Even myself…'seems I dunno…

- Something that you can't even understand.., how can you need it so much actually?"

In a shocked tone Masakaki had spoken, then once more his eternal smile showed up again, and just like that he was gone.

"So, till' that guy show himself again, my stomach will never be full, that's how it is, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Beyond the window was, imperceptibly shifted, the sinking sun. On the glass wall of the buildings standing in a row, the setting sun, reflected again and again, shining a deep red, as if to dye the city with tons of blood.<p>

Vaguely looking at his home, the lingering scent had vanished in thin air.

This sweet smell. The gold one.

"Something to replace money with _does _exist. That's that, all of you, are doing, holding _it _as collateral, aren't you?!"

People's future. Their life. Their feelings. Their wishes. Their thoughts. Their desires. Everything. Of them.

It could be chocolate, it was quite a merry name to such a thing, for something actually not sweet, no, not even in the least bit, as it was. That "sweet" scent was, people shed blood one. A bitter-sweet one. Of people being abused, and hurt, and killed, and murdered. Of anybody that had his future sucked into money.

But even so, each time you smell that scent, each time you'd inhale it, there'd be heat creeping up from the deep within, from the very depths of your body. Then your brain will melt away, there'll be an urge, an impulse, to purge, to disappear, that'd be welling, crawling up and up.

It was all need of money, that too.

"Ah…I'm hungry…"

Just a Murmur; in his clenched fist, was his Midas card.

There were, deals, investment, things that he had to make, things still left to do.

In order to appease that unbearable, excruciating, hunger.

Because it wouldn't wait forever.

No, _She_ definitely won't.


End file.
